real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Guatemala
Survivor: Guatemala aka The Tokens Of Guatemala is the twenty-third season of this wikia. Having a bunch of eighteen hard-working players, Guatemala turned out to be not only a very strong season based on strategy and gameplay, the views never had been so high since All-Stars. Having very strong players, epic blindsides, twists and vote-offs every round and having the tables turning every tribal council, this season became very unpredictable which was very exciting for many viewers. The amount of hype and love it got from the fans made this season one to never forget, one to be remembered forever and one to rank as one of your favorites. This season is seen as the best newbie season, maybe the best season overall so far because of the amazing elements of this season. Producer Ella Kingsley has confirmed that this season has been the biggest and most fun season to produce and work on. Production This was the first season to have a very professional team on the working process, having better quality of TV and more storyline of the characters since there was a lack of them of some of the newer seasons. There were some incidents while adding the new twists to the game, but still adding them to make the season as good as it could be. This season was produced, editted and simulated by Ella Kingsley, who has been making all Survivor seasons so far. Twists The Tokens Of Guatemala: During the game, the contestants are able to find six different colored tokens which all have a very powerful ability to use in the game. The color represents the power it has and it takes the place for idols. They are all playable until the Final Five. The tokens are; * Red Token (XJ): This token gives you the ability to stop an tribal or individual immunity challenge before, during or after it's going on and play the token in order to get immunity without winning the challenge. (FOUND) * Orange Token (OK): This token gives you the ability to see one confessional from the person you want to see it from. You can only play it once so it has to be done carefully. (NOT FOUND) * Yellow Token (SX): This token gives you the ability to exile someone at any time you want. During a challenge, making him vulnerable to be voted off at the tribal council or exiling him at tribal council, making him safe from the vote. It's also possible to exile yourself. (PLAYED) * Green Token (LM): This token works like an hidden immunity idol, however, you can play this after the votes are read. You can also play it on someone else after the votes are read. (PLAYED) * Blue Token (AZ): This tokes gives you the power to start a double tribal council. If you have individual immunity because of your challenge victory and you want to make another move, you can play the blue token and force another tribal council. The person who won the challenge that round will be still immune. (PLAYED) * Purple Token (YV): The most powerful token in this season. This token gives you the ability to bring back an already eliminated/voted off person from this season. He or she will be a regular contestant again and have a shot at the million dollars. It's also helpful if you need an ally back. (PLAYED) Stereotypes: Just like any other season, the contestants will have stereotypes. Contestants Episode Guide Voting History Trivia * Content